Shadow of Fortune and Peace
by DuNamarSundavar
Summary: Set 20 years after the Inheritance Cycle, Eragon and Arya have created a new age of peace for all to enjoy. But when old enemies rise from the ashes, what adventures will they undertake in order to stop these old enemies and restore peace to Alagaesia? What happens when allies find their way to this amazing world? Rated M for extreme violence and possible smut in later chapters.
1. Unending Sorrow

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is going to be my first fanfic so I will need as much help as possible in writing this story in the weeks and months to come. After I finish this story, I will do others based on many others, from MLP to Bleach, and even Percy Jackson.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Eragon**_**, the **_**Inheritance Cycle**_**, or any of their assets.**

**-XXXXX-**

**Chapter 1: Unending Sorrow**

Eragon sat patiently waiting at his desk. Not ten minutes ago, he'd sent for the newest Rider, an Urgal by the name of Darzon, to check the progress of his training. Darzon had arrived from an Urgal camp in the far northern fringes of the Spine but a fortnight ago, and his dragon, Arakon, was massive, the egg being over two and a half feet in diameter. Since their arrival, Darzon had been making very good progress in archery and swordsmanship, defeating one of his trainers, Sordan, a member of the High Council, with almost utter ease only three days after his arrival at Hvitr-Kverst, while Arakon was doing well with maintaining his flames and his flight maneuvers. As Eragon wondered just how a fresh novice could have defeated one of his best trained Riders so easily and after so little time from arrival, a loud knock at the chamber door caught his attention. He quickly got up to open the door. As he did, he saw who he had sent to get said Rider, a boy of no more than nine years by the name of Ren, and standing next to him a dark, muscular figure towering at over seven and a half feet tall, with pronounced features and horns over two feet long with very sharp, dense points at the ends. This was Darzon.

"You are here, Darzon. Excellent. Ren, you may now leave us," Eragon stated as he moved aside, allowing Darzon to pass through.

"As you wish, sir," Ren stated in a half hushed, half frantic voice, and then left hurriedly to attend to any other assigned duties he may have had.

"May I ask what you have summoned me for, Elder Rider?" Darzon asked once the chamber doors were closed and Eragon had cast the spells required to prevent eavesdropping.

"I have summoned you here to check on your current progress with your mastery over your mind and your ability to cast and maintain spells," Eragon simply stated.

At this, Darzon began explaining his progress. "I have made good progress in the ability of shielding my mind from others. I can easily hold my own against my magic trainer for about five to ten minutes at a time. I am also beginning to be able to spot and take advantage of flaws in the fortifications, and counterattack when being attacked. I still have difficulty with some of the more powerful spells the master is teaching me. I cannot hold a complex spell for more than two minutes at a time, and when I use a healing spell, it does nothing more than repair the skin and muscle on the outside of the wound."

At the last part, Eragon frowned. Urgals were always known for their strength, speed and brutality in combat, not in the art of the ancient language. If anything, the Urgals had extreme difficulty in this area, and the last adept Urgal spellcaster was over three hundred years ago. Eragon knew he would have to do something about this, but there were other matters, so he was forced to put the thought at the back of his mind. He then asked, "How goes your weapons training?"

Darzon responded, "I have been determined by my master as the best of his disciples in this field. I can easily wield large swords and other weapons and when needed, I can also attack with speed. I have no difficulty in archery. I can easily turn, nock, aim and fire on very short notice and nearly every shot hits a vital point. I have been able to do this at varying ranges."

At this, Eragon nodded. Urgals were very dangerous with a bow, and even more so with swords and axes, no matter the size. "Based on what I have heard from you, I will transfer your magic training to someone else. As of three days from now, I would like you to train with Master Arya. I will immediately inform Arya and your current master of the planned change. Unless there are other matters you wish to discuss with me, you may now leave."

As Darzon left the chambers, Eragon released the spells that were active and slightly relaxed in his chair. There were other matters he needed to attend to, but there was also time. Opening a drawer, he pulled out of his desk the enchanted mirror he used to contact the others in Alagaesia. "Draumr kopa," he quickly muttered, then modified the enchantment so he could hear and speak to as well as see the subject. Once done, the glass waved as if it was crashing waves on a rocky shore, then refocused and showed an image of a castle-like ceiling, then the subject on the other side picked up the mirror on the other end, causing Eragon's to lose focus for a short period. After about a minute, the image refocused and showed the grizzly, battle-scarred face of Eragon's cousin, Roran Garrowsson. On the other end, Roran summoned a butler, who then walked off. After another two minutes, two other figures appeared in the reflection: Katrina Ismirasdaughter, Roran's beloved, and Ismira Katrinasdaughter, their daughter. Ismira looked to be about nineteen summers of age and the throne room of the castle looked different than the last time he had spoken with Roran.

"I see you've done some modification to the castle," Eragon stated.

"A bit here, a bit there," Roran responded. "We have not spoken to you in nigh six months. What have you been up to?" Roran asked, giving a slightly agitated glare.

Eragon said, "We have had to do scouting missions and among others, train six new Riders. I have neither the time nor the energy to contact you. In fact, I have just finished up a meeting with our newest Rider, an Urgal by the name of Darzon. He, as you probably already know, is very experienced in archery and swordsmanship, but like all Urgal Riders, is not adept in the ways of the ancient language. The meeting focused on this problem and I informed him that I will change his master. In three days' time, he will personally be trained by Arya. In other matters, a spy somehow got in. I found this out the hard way when as I was walking out the front doors of the tower, I saw one of the guards lying dead. His throat had been slit and he had been stabbed twice in the stomach. A brutal way to die in my opinion. How fares Carvahall this fine day?"

"It has been going-" As Roran began, a loud explosion could be heard, distorting the image. When the image refocused, Eragon was looking at Roran, whose expression was one of utter shock and horror. Katrina and Ismira II were not standing beside Roran anymore. In fact, neither were Roran's guards, for that matter. "Oh, no. Eragon, sever the magic! Ga-"As Roran tried to finish his sentence, the image distorted significantly and Eragon heard a familiar, no, _TOO familiar_ voice echo throughout the chamber. The image eventually refocused and what Eragon saw made him cry out in anguish. Roran lay on the armrest of his throne in a pool of blood. Then the other figure turned around and Eragon stared in utter disbelief at the person before him. It was Galbatorix.

Then the figure spoke, _"You really thought you won. I give you my word I will dethrone you arrogant tyrants, kill you and slaughter your 'Second Order', and then take back my rightful throne to Alagaesia! Mark my words! __**YOU WILL DIE!**__"_ Then the image distorted and immediately went black. The mirror had broken. Eragon screamed with such intensity, every window in a hundred-foot radius shattered. As if on cue, Arya, Angela and the High Council burst through the doors to find a horrified Eragon staring at the mirror with such intensity, they half expected the mirror to burst into flames. Arya ran over to Eragon. Using as gentle a voice as she could, she asked, "What has happened? We heard the first scream and we ran here as fast as we could." Eragon looked up and, in the ancient language, with every ounce of hate and anger in the fiber of his being, half spoke, half yelled, "He's back. Galbatorix is back and he-he-he just-just-ARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Eragon then shouted a string of human, elf, and dwarf curses, shouted the Word and hit the desk so hard, he splintered his hand and broke the top two layers of wood, which was highly enchanted to protect against damage. Arya looked shocked and easily taken aback at what she had just seen and heard.

**-XXXXX-**

It had been two hours since Eragon had witnessed his cousin's death. He was asleep, but his nightmares assaulted him like a raging battle that he was doomed to lose. _He saw Galbatorix, but not through the mirror. Galbatorix was standing in front of the butler, who lie dead, stabbed through the neck. He shouted the Word and flung Katrina and Ismira II across the throne room and instantly killed Roran's guards. He then walked forward and stopped in front of Roran. He shouted the Word, which collapsed a column holding the dais up. The dais became unstable. Roran dropped the mirror in his hand, and as the dais fell forward, Galbatorix quickly drew his sword and stabbed Roran in the center of the chest. At the same speed, Galbatorix quickly sheathed his sword. As Roran lay dying, Galbatorix bent over and picked up the mirror, muttering a spell under his breath that would remove the interference preventing the reflection from showing. As he stared into the mirror, an image began to come into focus. Eragon was watching the mirror with extreme intent. As Eragon saw the scene before him, his expression changed to one of utter shock and horror. Then Galbatorix began to speak. He said, _"You really thought you won. I give you my word I will dethrone you arrogant tyrants, kill you and slaughter your 'Second Order', and then take back my rightful throne to Alagaesia! Mark my words! **YOU WILL DIE!"** _After finishing, Galbatorix threw down the mirror, shattering the glass and ending the spell that was active on the other side. As Galbatorix moved aside, Katrina and Ismira II caught a glimpse of the now deceased husband and father that always showed them so much love and care. Ismira II screamed, started tearing at her hair, and passed out, while Katrina screamed and cried and mourned. Then, as Galbatorix moved to leave, villagers flooded in and started gathering around the dead body of Roran. As Horst walked through the crowd to figure out the commotion, he heard Katrina screaming. He pushed through the crowd and found Katrina in a disheveled mess, Ismira II passed out next to her, unreleased tears in her eyes._

_Katrina began to speak, "By Angvard, why did this happen?! Why?! WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?" Katrina then collapsed against the ground, breathing only scarcely. As Horst ran over to where Katrina and Ismira II lay, Elain pushed through the castle chamber doors. She quickly made her way through the crowd and eventually came face to face with the current scene._

"_Holy mother of-" Elain passed out on the spot._

_**-XXXXX-**_

**This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle on the reviews.**

**Sometimes my P key messes up and dosen't type, so if you see this type of grammar error, please notify me via PM or reviews. If I have free time to check it out, I will respond promptly.**

**Review on the good, the bad, and the meh!**

**Until next time, everyone!**

**-DuNamarSundavar**


	2. All In a Day's Work

**A/N: If you are reading this chapter, then that means you liked the last one!**

**PS: I am not a busy person; therefore I can do about 1 chapter per day, maybe 2 if I have enough free time.**

**-XXXXX-**

**Warning: This chapter contains extreme violence. If you are underage or do not like your share of violence, EXIT THE PAGE IMMEDIATELY!**

**-XXXXX-**

**Depending on my time and my ideas, chapters may range in length from 1.5K to 8K words.**

**-XXXXX-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Eragon**_**, the **_**Inheritance Cycle**_**, or their assets. I do not own **_**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim**_**, their characters or their assets.**

**Chapter 2: All in a Day's Work**

Eragon bolted up instantly, horrified that something like this could happen. At the same time, Arya bolted up in the bed, screaming for her mother not to get in the battle. This confused Eragon, but he did not have the time to react, as the infiltration alarm began blaring, immediately waking up everyone in the tower. Before leaving to prepare for battle, Eragon took a quick glance at the clock. It read 1:30 AM.

_Who decides to attack at 1:30 in the morning? They probably wouldn't have done it if they knew that I have my strongest magic users and best archers posted as guards for the 1-3 AM time slot._ Eragon was jolted out of his thinking as Saphira and Firnen woke up, Saphira yawning a burst of fire out of her mouth that nearly singed off Eragon's bedtime clothes.

"Again, Saphira? That was the third time this week! You're lucky I didn't actually get licked that time!" Eragon quickly stated.

Arya looked at him and quickly stated, "We haven't the time for bickering, husband. We must prepare for battle!" She then ran off in search of her armor, Eragon quickly following behind.

He heard in his head, _Morning, little one. Or is it even morning?_

Eragon quickly stated, _No, in fact it is damn well close to midnight. I would love to bash in the skull of the person who organized this and head right back to bed. Unfortunately, that is not the way the world works._ He quickly snapped out of his thought as Arya tossed him his armor.

"Hurry! They've already breached the main gate!" Arya shouted.

Eragon used a spell to equip his armor, starting with his helmet. After two minutes of waiting, he was ready for battle. He stepped outside onto the indoor balcony, where he saw every available unit waiting for his commands. He quickly addressed the crowd, Arya appearing by his side. "Alright, roll call. Darzon?..." He repeated this for the next ten minutes, then he addressed the crowd. "Alright, everyone. It is time to go to battle! Someone with the banner of war has shown their face on our doorstep, and now is the time to pound their faces into the dirt like the true warriors we are! Let me hear three big ones!"

The crowd instantly responded, "HUZZAH! HUZZAH! HUZZAH!"

Eragon responded in kind, "Excellent. Now, LET'S SHOW THEM WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!"

Just as Eragon finished his war cry, the doors were busted down, revealing Galbatorix's former warriors. Within seconds, there was naught but complete and utter chaos in the war room as Rider battled foe. He then heard a dragon roar. He _knew_ that wasn't Saphira OR Firnen. Arya was busy outfitting their armor so they were not mortally wounded in the battle. He then looked up at the Rider and a smile came across his features.

"Hail, brother!" Murtagh shouted from atop Thorn as they fiercely battled. Eragon responded in kind, then pulled out Brisingr and Vrangr from their sheathes and jumped the balcony, landing twenty feet below. He landed on an enemy's head, instantly crushing it. As enemy after enemy came at him, he took them all down. The next one he hit did not feel pain. He dodged its attacks, then proceeded to decapitate the enemy. As sword passed effortlessly through flesh, the spell instantly collapsed, killing the enemy. He then saw Arya descend from the dragonhold three hundred fifty feet above atop Firnen, quickly followed by Saphira. Murtagh ascended toward them, and, once they were all level, their dragons combined their flames to create a massive torrent of fire that engulfed the entirety of the battlefield. What no one knew was there was a new ally in the battle. He had just arrived through a weird, to say the least, portal.

**-XXXXX-**

(Dovahkiin POV)

"Die, damn you!" I scream in frustration at Alduin. This battle had dragged on for an unbearable amount of time. It wasn't turning out the way I planned. At this rate I may have to use the Elder Scroll like my ancestors once did.

"_**JOOR ZAH FRUL!" **_The shout was successful as Alduin was forced to acknowledge the oh-so-bitchy force of gravity as he was mercilessly taught the meaning of 'grounded'. I quickly came up and slashed him while he was still trying to cure his massive headache. He roared in anger and caught me off guard by swinging his meaty head and actually managed to hit me, sending me flying a good ten to twenty meters until I collided with a large boulder, breaking more than a few bones in my body.

_Not good. The only limbs that work are my arms and back. I HAVE to reach the Scroll!_

I struggled trying to get to the Scroll, but I was eventually able to get it. I unseal and open it, chanting, "Today the torment ends for the world of Nirn. You will not any longer threaten my homeland, my peoples, or my life! From this moment forward I cast you adrift in the infinite expanse of Space, your soul chained to the currents of Time! From this moment the world shall see no more of Alduin the World-Eater!" As I continue, Alduin becomes enveloped in a spell more ancient than Time itself and disappears in a blinding flash of light.

"YOU ARE BANISHED!"

As I finish, I also become enveloped in an ancient spell, then suddenly find myself falling from the sky at an extremely high altitude. "Holy SHIT!"

I quickly take a massive healing potion and gulp its contents down. I then immediately feel relief throughout my body. This doesn't solve the 'falling from the sky' problem much, though.

_**Do what comes natural.**_

Of course! In my horror, I completely forgot I could summon Odahviing!

"_**OD AH VIING!"**_

Just before I hit the ground, I fall on something, Damn, Odahviing came in the nick of time!

As Odahviing deposited me to the ground, I noticed there was a miniature war of sorts going on. I quickly decide to help the defending side. As I enter the back way of the tower, I notice there is a man cloaked in what there seems to be extravagant robes. I think this is the man I am looking for. I walk up to him and ask if he is defending. He says he is and I explain who I am and my abilities.

He suddenly starts shouting to the people he is leading. "Everyone get back for a minute!" He then mouths to me, "Do your thing."

"_**FUS RO DAH!"**_

Hundreds of the enemy fly back while the rest stop in their tracks and gaze on in horror at the new enemy they must face.

**-XXXXX-**

(Arya POV)

Arya gazed on in awe as the Dovahkiin launched attack after attack, utterly destroying the enemy's ranks with seemingly effortless ease. She then returns to herself and quickly continues the active spell, protecting everyone she holds dear. An enemy suddenly starts firing at her from a distance with arrows, the not so often one laced with fire or lightning magic. She jumps back and quickly fires off one of the Twelve Death Words, allowing her to bring the magic up for the spell.

**-XXXXX-**

(Dovahkiin POV)

As I see that my Thu'um worked, I quickly go in to dispatch the enemy. An archer fires at and hits me in the shoulder. As searing pain jolts me, I quickly pull the arrow out before it has a chance to become infected. I then take a minor healing potion and gulp its contents down, the potion's effects activating immediately. The bone, muscle, tissue and skin sew themselves back together and I immediately regain control of my left arm. I then fire off a Wall of Storms, which kills twenty-eight enemies, leaving their charred bodies on the ground, shaking worse than leaves. Something clicks inside me, telling me the Thu'um is ready.

"_**YOL TOOR SHUL!"**_

I launch Fire Breath at the archer. He starts screaming, telling me that the Shout hit him dead on. He falls off the balcony, screaming, his body slowly charring, until he lets out a final blood-curdling scream that terrifies every other enemy in the battle and gives us a major advantage in the fight. I take the opportunity and pull out a small dagger, defending a person of a strange race standing a foot and a half over me, sneaking behind him and assassinating the enemy in front of him by an under-the-legs sweep that sliced his legs out from under him and bringing him to the ground and stab him in the chest, dead center. His eyes go wide with fear and astonishment before he dies, his now dead body going limp on my dagger. I pull it out, then stab another charging enemy twice in the back, sending him to the ground, where I slit his throat. I then see the leader and charge at him, but he throws me back with a spell, the result being me colliding against a wall and breaking my left wrist. I gulp down another minor healing potion, fixing my wrist. I then get back up and see a mass of enemies charging at me for a final desperate assault.

I quickly yell back at our leader, "Protect me! I need time for my next spell!" Eragon gives me the affirmative, then alerts the warriors to revert to defensive tactics. I begin the massive spell, then slowly flow through the poses. As I complete the last pose, I launch the massive spell, causing a cyclone storm of ice to surround my immediate radius. As the enemies move in, my spell tears them to shreds as I repeat it for better effect and duration. More and more enemies come inside the field of ice and get shredded by my ice shards as the leader realizes his futile mistake. As the last enemy reaches and gets killed by my ice field, the leader tries to leave. As my ice field dissipates, I catch sight of this and do the only thing I can think of that can trap him.

"_**IIZ SLEN NUS!"**_

The Shout is successful as the leader is encased in a large shell of ice. I approach him and prepare a fire spell. I launch the fire spell and hold it until the leader is out of the shell of ice. Once he is no longer inside the ice shell, I let him fall onto my waiting dagger, puncturing his chest with one fell swoop. Over the next few hours, I help the cleanup effort. First, I clean the area of all dead bodies. Then, I help bury my dead allies. I clean the area of all blood using tempering. I help rebuild damaged areas of the tower. Next, I forge armor replacement for any allies who need it. The entire effort took the rest of the night, and all of the next day and night to complete.

**-XXXXX-**

(Eragon POV)

After the effort, Eragon looks up at the clock. _10:45 PM… Time to go to bed..._ Eragon is drawn back to reality as the woman of the hour arrives in the room, clad in what seems to be a skimpy outfit.

"Hello, husband." Arya calmly but lustfully states, grabbing Eragon's attention. She comes over to the bed and gets under the covers, then crawls over to Eragon. "Do you want to have a good time?" Arya lustfully asks.

_This is going to be a good night... _Eragon gets ready for the night to come as Arya hops on top of him and kisses him passionately. As their passion begins to show, Eragon wonders what is in store for the weeks and months to come.

**-XXXXX-**

**And there's the second chapter! Hope you liked it! I had to do tons of work around the house and then I got very sick and was bed-ridden for a while, hence the reason I could not post this at the desired time. Sorry for the problems.**

**Starting on Chapters 3-4, I may begin doing review shoutouts for anyone that helps me in the formation of the story. All reviewers are welcome to suggest points for the story and if I can find a way, I might be able to incorporate your ideas into the story.**

**Review on the good, the bad and the meh!**

**Till next time, everyone!**


	3. Last of a Dying Breed

**Hello everyone! I had to go to a football game, so I could not post this chapter at the desired time.**

**I also got my new Chromebook, so chances are, no typing errors!**

**-XXXXX-**

**Review Shoutouts:**

**Hellfire44 on Chapter 1: Yes: Galbatorix found out about the daedric princes and afterward, sold his soul and loyalty to Sheogorath, for a price that will be revealed later in the story.**

**ConstructiveDrag (Anonymous Reviewer) on Chapter 2: I did not realize I skipped over an area of the battle, thanks for pointing that out. I will fix that when I get around to it. Also, in the Throat of the World battle, the Dovahkiin was severely injured when Alduin swung his massive meaty head at him, sending him flying twenty meters back and crashing into a large boulder, breaking everything below the waist. This was NOT a result of the usage of the Elder Scroll. Also, when the Dovahkiin discovered the battle and allied with Eragon, Eragon used his magic beforehand to make sure the Dovahkiin had good intentions before letting him inside lines. All other details as to this point will be revealed in either this chapter or the next.**

**That's it for the Review Shoutouts.**

**-XXXXX-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Inheritance Cycle or The Elder Scrolls series.**

**-XXXXX-**

**Warning: This chapter contains K+-T rated violence, blood and gore and smut level 2. Underage? Don't like violence? You know what to do.**

**And without further delay, let the chapter begin!**

**-XXXXX-**

**Chapter 3: Last of a Dying Breed**

Eragon woke up feeling as if he'd seen the light. He knew that last night would have been excellent if Darzon had not deliberately barged in to their room (very embarrassing, of course), asking their help in finding his dragon, Arakon, who had apparently vanished during the battle. It took most of the rest of the night to find Arakon, who had suffered serious injuries due to not seeing Arya to have his dragon armor outfitted. By the time they had found Arakon, it was almost too late.

_(__Flashback)_

_Eragon was currently searching for Arakon, Darzon's massive dragon. He moved into a wooded area where he previously noticed missing life inside the area. He saw Arakon laying in a massive pool of his own blood, likely near death. There were arrow and sword wounds all over his body, and he was bleeding very quickly._

_He quickly sent a mental message to the Dovahkiin. I need you over here immediately! Darzon's dragon is mortally wounded, and we believe you are the only one who can save him!_

_(Dovahkiin POV)_

_I quickly hear his message and receive the image of the general location. I quickly do the one thing I think will get me there in time._

"_**OD AH VIING!"**_

_Odahviing arrives swiftly and I relay the location and tell him to get there as fast as possible. I then experiment with the Thu'um to get there faster and, after turning around, use the Shout I deem appropriate._

"_**FUS RO DAH!"**_

_Odahviing's speed increases dramatically as I catch sight of where I need to be. Odahviing sees the area as well. He glides toward it and I quickly jump off him, and as I hit the ground, I tuck under and roll to keep from injuring my legs. I quickly advance toward Arakon and see the problem._

_I quickly bring Eragon over to tell him what I need, giving him a piece of paper._

"_I need you to gather the ingredients on this checklist in mass amounts. It is the only way to save this one."_

_He quickly dismisses everyone else and leaves._

_When I look back, I see Arakon has died. I do the one thing I can that I learned from the Elder Scroll._

"_**SLEN TIID VO!"**_

_Arakon stops disintegrating and the skin returns to his body. He then gets up and thanks me for saving his life. I send him a mental image of where Darzon went, and he flies off in Darzon's general direction, letting loose a deafening roar._

_(Eragon POV)_

_As Eragon searches with Darzon and Arya for the ingredients to the Revive Ancient potion that is needed in order to save Arakon, Eragon hears a deafening roar. The three of them look back and see Arakon flying toward them, fully healed, not a scratch visible on his body._

_As Darzon sees Arakon, he screams up to him. Arakon hears the scream and lands. Unfortunately, the effects of the Shout are only temporary because the Dovahkiin is not Alduin, and as soon as Arakon lands, he begins showing visible exhaustion and his body quickly wears out. Arakon then collapses against the ground, not breathing, just as the Dovahkiin emerges from the other side of the treeline, clearly exhausted from overuse of Shouts._

_(Dovahkiin POV)_

_I run after Arakon, knowing that by the time he gets to Eragon and the others, he will already be dead. I get outside of the treeline and look in Eragon's direction and see that Arakon has already collapsed. I get there using one more Whirlwind Sprint and see Eragon has enough for two of the potion I need._

_I quickly brew the contents together in my portable alchemy lab ( how I even still have any of my possessions from before the 'world warp' as I call it, is completely beyond me), and quickly rush over to Arakon and pour the first down his throat, while at the same time pouring the contents of the second into his nostrils, one to heal his respiratory system, the other for his circulatory and integumentary systems. Arakon quickly heals his wounds and slowly stands up, shaking off the stinging lung effects of the potion._

_Darzon catches sight of Arakon and runs to him, and it looks to me like he is about to break down in _

_tears of joy. I quickly dismiss myself to my chambers for the night._

_(End Flashbac_**k)**

Eragon was not in a particularly good mood about what happened last night. Then again, if he hadn't done that for Darzon, he probably would have to deal with the mental loss of yet another Rider. He couldn't do that and just abandon Darzon and Arakon, as his death or insanity toll by way of failed mission or other was already a staggering seven Riders that had commited suicide or had crossed into insanity in the last three months. He couldn't bear to lose another Rider, especially after the recent loss of his cousin, Roran, along with the whole of Carvahall.

He quickly got into his usual change of navy blue, gold-trimmed Elders robes and went to the lower floor of his tower to cook some breakfast. He decided on a simple meal, and went to the fridge to take out the duck eggs, deciding on scrambled eggs. He quickly got to work, activating a dormant adjustable heat spell sitting atop a heat-proof tempered dark granite countertop and threw the eggs into the area around the spell's effect.

(Arya POV)

Unbeknownst to Eragon, Arya had already woken up and was getting ready for the day. She had on her usual light blue and emerald green Elders dress and had her hair in a bun (for now). She walked downstairs and saw Eragon cooking what looked to be scrambled eggs on the kitchentop and went over to the downstairs shower room. Since this was only her and Eragon's tower, there shouldn't be any visitors, which is why the shower was open, no glass, no curtains, nothing, only the racks on the outside of the shower area that were meant to hold the towels and whatever clothes one was to be changing out of and into. She quickly got undressed and turned on the shower, making sure to seal the room off except for Eragon, mostly because the new person was temporarily sharing their tower with them. She turned on the warm water to get ready for a good day, then got in.

(Eragon POV)

"Oh, it's you.. Why did you scare me half to death like that?"

As Eragon was cooking the scrambled eggs, he heard the shower and decided to check it out. He saw Arya showering and decided to shower with her. He snuck out, then ran upstairs, grabbed another pair of Elders' robes for him and Arya, then snuck downstairs and into the shower room. He stood up and put his stuff up, then he heard a scream.

"Oh, it's you.. Why did you scare me half to death like that?"

"Ummm….oops….."

"What do you want? I thought you were cooking."

"I already finished. And besides, can't I take a good shower with my little angel?"

"Oh. Well, in that case, come on in."

"If you insist."

**(Smut Warning)**

As Erqgon took off his clothes, Arya got to see his 10-inch hard-on slide down. She licked her lips. As Eragon got in, Arya quickly latched onto him, then grabbed his hard-on and kissed him.

"I'm assuming…"

"You're damn right. Now hurry up and put it in."

Eragon bent Arya over doggy-style against the shower wall and slowly put him inside her. He immediately started fucking her quick and hard. She liked it that way.

(Dovahkiin POV)

Unknown to either Eragon or Arya, the Dragonborn was outside in the training field, practicing his Thu'um and his swordsmanship.

I slash at Darzon and he quickly dodges. He tries to slash at my hip, and I parry the attack and nick him on the cheek.

"Alright, Darzon, that will be the end of morning training. Head back inside the tower and retrieve the ingredients for breakfast. Do you remember what they are?"

"Yes, Master Angrim. Mammoth meat, a salt pile, butterfly wings, and tree sap."

"Excellent. I will see you with the ingredients in the kitchen on the third floor in- Do you want a challenge to test your speed?"

"Of course, Master."

"Ten minutes."

This is a challenge to Darzon because he usually takes about twenty-five minutes for him to get to the third floor. As Darzon heads out to gather the ingredients for breakfast, I walk inside and see scrambled eggs on the table and then hear a scream that sounds like Arya. I quickly pull out my hand-and-a-half swords and search around.

"Elder Arya! Where are you?"

I then hear repeated screams and run upstairs and find the family dagger laying about. Definitely not normal. I quickly get an idea to use Throw Voice: Normal Volume Level. ( I learned this Thu'um about three years after visiting Sovngarde. It is a modification to Throw Voice and is used to communicate over exceptionally long distances.)

(Eragon/Arya POV)

Eragon stops literally CLOBBERING Arya as they both hear a whisper-like voice and zoom out of the shower, throwing on their clothes with exceptional speed, not even thinking to dry off before doing so. Eragon peeks out and finds the Dragonborn wide awake, right next to the stairs to the seventeenth floor of the tower. They walk out in the most dignified manner possible.

(Dovahkiin POV)

I wait at the stairway for any response. Not TEN SECONDS after I use the Thu'um, I hear something and see Eragon and Arya rush out with so much speed it makes the Sun look like a snail. Then the tower starts to shake violently and almost collapses. Probably would've if there weren't supports on every floor. I turn to Eragon and Arya and see them both exhausted, dripping wet, and haggard as if they'd run a thousand marathons and then lifted a mountain in the span of two seconds.

"Try not to LITERALLY BRING THE TOWER DOWN with your antics."

"That obvious?"

"You look like you've run a million miles and lifted a mountain in two seconds flat."

I then tell Eragon another obvoius reason. "Both of you are also dripping wet like you just stood in the pouring rain until the storm stopped. Please try to be considerate next time. By the way, I used Aura Whisper to check for other intruders, and Jormundr is on his way to lecture you about 'keeping the tower from collapsing.' If you need to talk with me about anything, I'll be cooking Skyrim-style breakfast in the kitchen on the third floor. Also, Arya. Darzon requests you to teach him mor about swordsmanship. He says my supplements aren't enough."

"(whisper) Arya, you know I'll have to invite him."

"It'll be traumatic, but I understand."

Then the realization of what I said catches up to them.

"FUCK! When did he get permission to train ANYONE?"

"Darzon's trainer died a fortnight ago. He had some weird illness that made his throat encase in some sort of foam. He gave the position to Angrim a few hours before his death."

"Hmm. Alright, I understand. But he'll still need to get a trainer's license. Only lungrot could have done that."

As I head to the stairs, I see Jormundr heading up. I give him a quick greetings. "Morning, War Commander. How has your day been so far?"

"I was abruptly awoken by violent shaking that could only be-"

"Eragon and Arya. Yes, it was them."

"Thank you, Angrim. Where are you headed right now?"

"I am moving to the kitchen to cook breakfast for Darzon and I."

'Goodbye."

"See you later, Jormundr."

I walk downstairs as I see Darzon head down and zoom past me in a makeshift Whirlwind Sprint. I just laugh as I hop the rail and use Unrelenting Force to slow my descent. I pass Darzon and stick my tongue out at him and he just flips me off. I then use Whirlwind Sprint to get to the third floor and land on the kitchen counter. I take out the milk and take out an empty potion bottle, then unfold my alchemy lab and get ready to brew a Potion of Life.

(Darzon POV)

Darzon heads down the stairs in a full sprint and then tries to replicate his trainer.

"Fus Ro Dah!"

He fails miserably and then tries to do a bird call. He succeeds and then Angrim rushes out and calls Unrelenting Force and saves him from certain death. Darzon lands on the ground and creates a shockwave. Angrim begins speaking.

"Come, let's go inside. Ingredients?"

"Got them. Check."

Arya rushes downstairs as they head into the kitchen in her training armor.

"Darzon, are you ready?"

"Are you kidding? We haven't even eaten yet."

As Angrim finishes preparing breakfast, everyone sits down to eat, then Eragon walks in. He sits at an empty seat and begins to speak.

"So Angrim, what are we eating for breakfast this time?"

"Darzon and I have made mammoth syrup stew with northern butter garnish."

"Excellent. Let us eat, then."

They eat their breakfast and then thank Darzon and Angrim for the meal. Arya comes up to Darzon and begins speaking.

"Are you ready for your training?"

**-XXXXX-**

**Hey, everyone. I've decided that Review Shoutouts may/may not become a normal thing depending on what you think of it. I'm sure people will complain about the lack of smut, but I'm trying to build up to a planned session of MASSIVE smut around Chapters 10-14. Also, the gap between this chapter and the next is going to be a SCHEDULED TIME SKIP. Prepare for some violence next chapter, because I will… Nah, yall find out for yourselves. I'ma leave you with a major cliffhanger right there.**

**See you next time!**


	4. Lost to the North Wind

**What up, fools? I'm back with another awesome chapter!**

**-XXXXX-**

**Review Shoutouts:**

**We have no review shoutouts for today.**

**-XXXXX-**

**I do not own the **_**Inheritance Cycle**_** or any part of **_**The Elder Scrolls**_** and **_**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim**_**. Those belong to Christopher Paolini and Random House and Bethesda Gaming Softworks and their affiliates, respectively.**

**-XXXXX-**

**Without further ado, let the chapter begin!**

**-XXXXX-**

**Chapter 4: Left to the North Wind**

**(Nine Weeks Later)**

I get up and survey my surroundings as I finish my meditation. I look back and find Darzon and my other student, Destur, son of King Orik and his wife, Hvedra, standing in at a massive (for a dwarf) seven and a half feet tall, finishing their meditation and ask them about what they saw, making sure they were following Eragon's example of "listen until you hear no more."

Darzon quickly reports on his findings. "I watched a nest of birds caring for their young and observed them as they tried to fend off a two-talon hawk and observed the baby egg taken away." He then realizes his mistake as I refocus him on his training.

"You must not focus on only the birds or any one individual or population. Remember, you must focus on all of the environment." Darzon's apprehension at his failure shows.

I reprimand him. "Darzon, when will you know when you have accomplished your task?"

Darzon responds quickly. "When I can watch one and know all, Master Angrim."

"Excellent. You need to focus on that philosophy. Destur, report."

Destur reports immediately. "I have achieved my goal. I watched the squirrels and gained information on the many other species inside the sandy tree area." Destur reviews over what he has learned over the next hour and a half and I am more than pleased at his explanation. I congratulate him and tell him to guard his blade as I do the same to mine and we begin.

Darzon sits back down on the stump by the sand and tries to sense all once more as Destur and I battle. Destur goes for a sidesweep, and I jump over him, bringing my blade down in an arc. He tries to uppercut me, and the blow lands, but I anticipate his next attack and dodge right, and the blade just barely misses my thigh as I backpedal out of the way of his next attack. I dash forward in a blur of speed and tag Destur five times, once in the shoulder, left elbow, twice in the right leg and once in the stomach. He falters and I dash around and bash him with the hilt of my blade, knocking him to the ground. I roll him on his back and point my sword at his jugular artery, but before I can claim victory, he rolls to the left, then uses his legs to propel himself upward and jabs me in the stomach and I am forced to keel over, panting for breath. He jumps up and tries to land a kick, but I grab his foot and use his own momentum against him, throwing him into a nearby stream. I walk over to the stream and bend down. A fist hurls out of the water and jabs me in the nose, almost breaking it. I yank Destur out of the water and hurl him against a tree, then stride forward and blur out of sight in a dash of speed.

(Destur POV)

"Barzul korvksa," Destur shouts out in agony as he makes full contact with the tree. He slides down the base and gets up. He looks up and shock crosses his face as he finds out Angrim is nowhere to be seen. He gets a rough fist in the jaw and flies back, then grinds his fist into the dirt to stop him. He dodges left as Angrim appears and tries for a jab to the jaw, then ducks and rolls, hitting his master with an underhand side sweep, taking Angrim's legs out from under him. Just as he goes for a hard uppercut, Angrim does a midair backflip and kicks Destur in the jaw, sending him flying back twenty feet and hurling him against a boulder. When his vision returns, he catches sight as Angrim does another midair backflip and lands impeccably on his feet as if nothing had occured. He gets up and a line of pain shoots down his left leg. He lifts it up and discovers a jagged laceration. He quickly mutters the words to heal the wound and gets back into fighting stance as Angrim dashes forward.

(Dovahkiin POV)

I hurl Destur against a tree, then land gracefully upon the dirt and watch as he gets up and heals his wound. I dash forward to give the illusion of direct attack, then, just as Destur tries to throw a right hook, I turn to the right and dash around the boulder, then pound my magic reinforced fist into it as hard as I can muster without wearing out my energy reserves. The boulder splits into ten different pieces, then the pieces fly forward, taking Destur with them. I look to my right to see Darzon in a state of harmonized peace, then hustle Destur over to the stream, where we practice using magic spells to walk on the surface of the water. As soon as we finish, we resume the battle.

(Destur POV)

Destur waits for the signal, then begins the water battle as Angrim sinks underwater and propels himself forward to get out of the way of the water missile attack. He turns around and gets a sphere of water harder than rock and smoother then polished marble to the face and goes under. He struggles upward and hops out of the water. _By Helzvog, what was that?_ He turns in the direction of where the water sphere came from and finds another is rushing toward him. He quickly gathers the needed words to unshape the sphere and prepares to utter them. "Sora d-" He is sent flying as Angrim propels out of the water and sends a water missile at Destur. He quickly turns right and shock once more crosses his face before he steels himself and utters two spells, one to redirect the water missile which had duplicated itself into forty, and the other to use his magic to go down. He feels a vein in his arm pop as the spells drain his energy. He drops to the ground and collapses due to exhaustion as the spells wear off. He looks up as Angrim approaches him and bends down.

(Dovahkiin POV)

I walk to Destur as he collapses on the ground and bend down to survey the weariness. He lifts his head up and stares at me questioningly as if he thinks I have something to say, which I do. I pick him up, walk next to the stream, set him down on a bed of reeds near the bank, and turn to walk. Before I leave, I inform him of my reasons. "You are going to have to rest for the time being. You cannot waste your magic like so, else you risk imminent death from your efforts." I walk away and look at Darzon silently meditating in the sand. I sit down and eat at a loaf of bread as I wait for Darzon to finish his meditation. He gets up and looks at me with wonder as I get up and direct him to the tower. I quickly ask him what he has learned and it takes upwards of three and a half hours for him to reiterate what he has seen and heard.

"Excellent. We shall take a half-hour break while we wait for Destur to rest, then the three of us shall cross our blades and duel. In the meantime, go to the stream and bathe." I send him off and wait for Destur to regain his energy as I myself decide to head to the sand stump to meditate.

(Eragon and Arya POV)

Eragon and Arya were, at that time, hunting for a tree in which a Rider was trying to sing himself into to end his life. Their senses quickly flared up as they began to detect the elves' plant growth magic in the immediate vicinity and ran to the location, finding a young Rider no more than ten summers of age and his three month old dragon, pleading with him to stop. They quickly muttered two different spells, one to reverse the magic, the other to remove the magic from the tree and therefore prevent such an incident from happening again. They catch the boy as he falls and lose track of his pulse. Eragon quickly revives the young Rider by sending a pulse of magic from the belt of Beloth the Wise to the heart of the Rider. The Rider sits up with a weary expression and looks at Eragon and Arya with a wondrous expression as he comes to. He starts screaming about death and other ways to try and kill himself and Eragon and Arya are forced to calm him down, reassuring him that it is right to be bewildered by such a presence of the dragon and that if he sticks with it, then be will grow to be widely known as a hero among his race. After fixing the problem with the young Rider, Eragon and Arya go to the tower for refreshments.

_**(Thirty Minutes Later)**_

(Dovahkiin POV)

I get out of my trance and watch as Destur gets up and stretches his legs, then walk toward him and ask him if he is ready.

"Aye," Destur responds, stretching his arms.

I quickly respond. "Then guard your blade once more, for we shall all duel once more." I leave to find Darzon and toss Destur a loaf of bread, which he catches and eagerly tears at. I find Darzon on the seventh floor, eating at a piece of deer leg. I call him over and ask him if he is ready for the team battle. He quickly puts down his piece of deer head and wipes his mouth, nodding his head in the affirmative. I tell him the same thing I told Destur and we head down to the training field.

(Destur POV)

Destur sits at the sand stump and waits for Angrim and Darzon to arrive. He gets up as they walk out of the tower. He asks if everyone's blades are guarded and they both nod in the affirmative. Angrim tells him that the first part of the duel is Angrim and Darzon versus Destur. They both rush Destur and Darzon throws his sword at Destur in an illusionary technique, then, as Destur dodges left, Angrim disappears in a blur of speed and appears at Destur's right flank, gives him a small welt, then dashes back and converts to defensive stance. Destur rushes the two fighters, then surprises everyone as he converts to rushing with a defensive stance, jumps above Angrim and flips in midair, then taps Darzon on the neck. "Dead," Destur says with a hint of pride. He is surprised as Angrim rushes him, using the same tactic as before, but Destur does a midair side flip before Angrim is able to reach him, lands on the ground, trips Angrim, and remembers the earlier battle, rolls to the side, and pokes Angrim in the chest with the bluntly guarded end of his sword, and keels down to take a breath. When he looks back up, he has a wide grin on his face. "Dead," he says to Angrim.

Angrim looks pleased and addresses him. "Excellent," Angrim says.

(Darzon POV)

Angrim gets up and faces Darzon. He begins to speak. "Next match will be Destur and I versus you." He points to Darzon and moves into an offensive stance. Darzon prepares and guards his blade, then rushes at Angrim and attempts a side sweep slash attack and, as he finds out it misses, converts it into a continuous attack and trips Destur, who flips back in midair after the attack and launches a vicious kick at Darzon. He catches it, then uses Destur's movement against him and surprises both of his sparring partners by throwing Destur into Angrim like a bowling pin and hits Angrim, knocking him down. He rushes Angrim as he tries to get up, but Angrim surprises him by executing a jump from the ground kick that launches Darzon into the air. Angrim grabs and launches Destur at him, whereupon Destur utters _ganga fram_ to move faster and flies at Darzon, almost at the speed of a bullet. Darzon executes a back flip to fakie to fool Destur, then kicks him from the other end and sends him flying toward the ground. He uses _down_ to get to the ground, then taps Destur's neck with his sword. He then attacks Angrim and launches a vicious side kick that connects with Angrim's ribs and sends him flying into a nearby boulder with almost deadly force. Angrim gets up, then shock crosses his face as Darzon rushes him with a ferocity that not even Darzon knew he had. He throws four attacks, the first three of which Angrim blocks, the fourth connecting with his sword shoulder, driving him to the ground and forcing him to drop his sword. Darzon points the tip of his sword at Angrim's neck and utters a satisfied grunt to claim victory. Angrim gets up and shakes the young Urgal's hand, then eats a loaf of bread.

(Dovahkiin POV)

As I finish my loaf of bread, I get up and summon Destur. Once he arrives, I address the both of them. "Your last match is against me and me alone. Guard your blades one last time and prepare for the imminent."

Destur scoffs, as if he is annoyed. "You wish, grandpa."

"Either way, get ready."

I guard my blade and move into a guard stance and wait for a sign. Destur rushes at me and I knock his blade aside with impunity. Darzon uses his illusionary "throw my big ass sword to make your dumbass think you're about to die" technique and I jump above its range. Once I feel I have waited long enough, I descend to earth. Destur rushes at me a second time and I knock his blade aside once more, this time making sure to get a good hit in his leg, which almost drives him to the ground. Darzon rushes at me and tries to do a hilt bash, but I catch his arm in mid-thrust and throw his weight behind and above me, sending him flying. Destur gets up and throws his sword in my direction, then disappears. I jump over the blade, then feel a line of pain near my rib cage as Destur appears in front of me and kicks me in the chest, sending me flying. I get up after about a minute of tasting boulder and see Darzon moving toward me. I dodge his sword, then kick him from behind, sending him flying into the nearby stream. Destur approaches forward and I decide to end this. I disappear in a blur of speed and appear behind Destur, kicking him in the back of the knee joint to drive him to the ground, then pointing the tip of my blade against his throat, claiming my victory. Destur gets up, shakes my hand, then sits on a log nearby to see the rest of the battle play out. Darzon gets out of the water and tries to rush me, but I use the hilt of my sword to drive him to the ground. He quickly gets back up, but I trip him with the flat of the blade and point the tip at his neck. He stands up and bellows his affirmative to my face and I nod. I begin to speak. "It is obvious that your strong suit in battle, for both of you, that is, is your ability to hold your own when you are ON your own. You have difficulty working in pairs or groups, mainly, Destur, because you are the tallest, and by proportion, strongest individual of your entire race, and have been raised by the morals that you should not bend your pride except in the rarest of circumstances, and that even then, most individuals of your race choose not to do so, and Darzon, because you were raised to follow the fact that Urgals, no matter the tribe, do not ever bend their pride to work with another, and that you were raised to fight against other Urgals of your tribe as a matter of status, and that almost no Urgal has ever worked with another from his own tribe, let alone that of another tribe or Talos forbid one of another race entirely. You both must put these differences aside and face the facts if you are to survive in battle, especially if an enemy Rider is involved. Do I make myself clear?"

Both hesitantly respond. "Yes, Master."

I notice three powerful presences in the distance and identify them as the fellow dragons. "Speaking of Riders, look in the distance. Saphira is returning with your dragons now."

Both Riders get up and move to the edge of the stream, waiting for their dragons to arrive.

I get their attention. "Training will be conducted tomorrow, inside the Tower on the thirty-second floor, in the magic wing. I must have a health evaluation, so expect Arya in my stead." I walk off in the direction of my quarters for the remainder of the day.

**-XXXXX-**

**I really hope you guys liked the chapter this time around, because I spent time until four in the morning getting this ready for posting, then my computer crashed, so I had to do it all over again. Some of the original ideas are not here because of that. Anyway, don't forget to R&R!**

**I'm going to need a good rest, so I'll see you guys later!**


End file.
